


Play Cops & Robbers

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal date night for Aiba and Ohno: staying in, watching porn, and trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Cops & Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/85897.html) for JE FQ-Fest 2015. The kinks I signed up for were mild D/s, orgasm denial, bondage, power exchange, and spanking, along with the following prompt: "Character A (sub) and B (dom) are new to bdsm and they are learning together. They love each other but if thery are an stablished couple before they try BDSM or not is out to you."
> 
> I tried imagining various pairings for this prompt, and I even attempted writing a couple, but I always knew in my heart that it was destined for Tennenpair.
> 
>  **A note on the role-playing and power imbalance tags:** Although everything in here is done with enthusiastic consent, the're role-playing as "characters" who have an inherent power imbalance. If that pings your NOPE radar, proceed with caution.

Usually, by the time Aiba has finished making drinks, Ohno has already picked out something for them to watch. But this time Ohno is still in the bedroom when Aiba gets to the couch. Aiba doesn't really mind, though; they've both been looking forward to this date night for a while, so if Ohno wants to take his time to pick something special, Aiba's okay with that. He busies himself with stirring the drinks, turning on the television and the DVD player, making sure they have a box of tissues within easy reach, and checking his phone. Halfway through a text to his manager about some change to tomorrow's schedule, he finally sees Ohno emerge from the hallway.

Aiba finishes his text and hits send, excited to get started, but when he looks up to ask what they'll be watching tonight, he notices that Ohno is empty-handed. "Oh," he says, frowning. "Did you change your mind?"

Ohno's mouth is turned down in a little pout -- so cute, Aiba thinks -- but he shakes his head. "No, it's just... I think we've seen all of them..."

"Ah, yeah, I've been meaning to get some new ones." Aiba is pretty sure Ohno's right about having seem all of them; there are even some that they've seen several times over. Usually neither of them minds going back over an old favorite, but Ohno must be in the mood for something new. "Oh, I know! We can look something up on the computer!"

Ohno seems interested, so Aiba gets up to fetch his laptop from the bedroom. He brings it back to the coffee table and they sit huddled around it, sipping their drinks as Aiba navigates to a porn site from his bookmarks. They browse through the categories but inevitably find their way to the housewife section, where they spend a while perusing their options. "The best ones are always a few pages in," Aiba insists, and Ohno nods agreeably because if there's one matter in which he trusts Aiba's authority, it's finding porn. They finally settle on a video that has a good-looking still of a woman giving someone a BJ.

As the video starts with the usual legal jargon, they get comfortable on the couch. Aiba unbuttons his jeans; Ohno takes a few more generous sips of his drink. The opening shot is of a woman – the one from the still – walking away from a broom closet, holding a bucket and a few rags. She's wearing a frilly pink apron over a teensy-tiny dress, and as she takes the bucket to the kitchen sink to start filling it with water, the camera zooms in on her bountiful cleavage, her voluptuous ass, and her luscious mouth. When the bucket is halfway full, the doorbell rings, so she turns the water off and saunters to the front door. On the other side is a tall woman in a sharp business suit.

"You have a new task," the woman in the suit says.

"I'm ready," the sexy housewife replies.

"Here we go," Aiba says, flashing Ohno a smile.

But instead of barging in and fucking the housewife, the woman in the suit steps aside to reveal a man. He's wearing plain clothes over his short, stocky body and a leather collar around his throat. The collar is attached by a shiny D-ring to a leash that the woman in the suit is now handing to the housewife, who yanks the man inside and shuts the door.

Aiba and Ohno sit up a little straighter.

The housewife leads the man through her home and into the kitchen, where she tells him, "Wait here, slave," and walks to the broom closet from the opening shot. Inside, there are brooms, mops, and dusters on one side, and whips, chains, and paddles on the other side.

Aiba was excited, and then intrigued, and now he's starting to get hard. When he glances over, he sees that Ohno isn't even sipping from his drink anymore, just clutching his glass with both hands as he stares wide-eyed at the computer screen.

They watch, captivated, as the housewife undresses the man and teaches him how to clean, how to serve, how to take a huge silicone cock, first in his mouth and then in his ass. He protests at first as the housewife starts nudging the toy into him, but before long she makes him enjoy it; the blowjob that originally reeled them in appears as a punishment when he reaches orgasm just from the toy in his ass and then refuses to lick the mess of jizz off the otherwise sparkling kitchen floor. The blowjob starts as a punishment because he's still soft and oversensitive, but the housewife is persistent, and then it becomes a punishment because once she's gotten him hard again, she won't let him come. When he tries to finish himself off with his own hands, she ties him up, slaps him around, drags him over to the balcony so she can pull clothespins off the line and pin them to his nipples, and then she holds him by his hair and hikes up her skirt and grinds down against his face until she comes on his tongue.

And the video is only halfway through.

Aiba is reaching into his pants before he even realizes he's doing it. He strokes softly, wanting an orgasm but also sort of invested in making it through the rest of the video. When he looks over to see if Ohno is as into it as he is, he notices that Ohno has set his drink down and is now sitting on his hands -- literally. He has his fingers tucked under his thighs, not saying a word or moving an inch, just staring at the screen. Aiba is worried that he's not into it, so he reaches for him, murmurs his name, and at the sound of it, Ohno turns and looks at Aiba as if he's just been snapped out of a trance.

Aiba has seen that look many times; he knows it well. That look says Ohno is so hard he could cut a fucking diamond.

Aiba is overtaken by the sudden and insistent urge to touch Ohno. He asks, "Can I?", and reaches out to undo Ohno's pants as soon as Ohno says yes. Ohno's already damp with precome, and as soon as Aiba starts touching him, he lets his head fall back against the cushion. In the next instant, he seems to remember that he wants to watch the video and lifts his head back up, eyes opening just enough to see as the housewife starts buckling a strap-on around her hips, right over the apron.

Aiba knows from experience that Ohno can last a very long time if he has a good reason to, but if left to his own devices, he doesn't bother trying to hold back. Even knowing all of that, Aiba is a little surprised by how quickly Ohno comes. He tilts his hips up into Aiba's fist, hands still tucked underneath his thighs, and lets his head fall back again as he squeezes his eyes shut and spurts over Aiba's knuckles. Aiba feels mesmerized by the sight of him, but then again, when it comes to Leader, that's nothing new.

After a few quiet moments, Ohno turns his head to look at him. He gives a quiet moan and closes his eyes again, and then suddenly he's moving, mumbling "Here, let me --" as he stretches across the couch and reaches for Aiba.

Yeah, Aiba had an idea in the back of his head about watching the porno the whole way through, but if Ohno wants to give him an orgasm now, why on earth would he argue? He happily lets Ohno do whatever he wants, and a few minutes later, he comes with his dick in Ohno's mouth and his clean hand buried in Ohno's hair, watching the screen until he can't keep his eyes open anymore. He can still hear the slick sounds of the housewife ramming into her slave until he breathlessly promises to be good for her.

Aiba opens his eyes again just in time to see her pull out, rip the condom off her strap-on, and say, "Prove it."

When Ohno has swallowed his mouthful and Aiba has wiped his hands with one of the tissues, they drape over each other on the couch, letting their breathing slowly even out. Eventually Aiba summons the energy to lean forward and mute his laptop; now that they've both had an orgasm, the tinny moans and screams from the video are a bit much. Beside him, Ohno is making sleepy noises like he's getting ready to spend the rest of the night there. Before that can happen for real -- and Aiba knows it can -- he gently nudges Ohno with his elbow, startling him into opening his eyes.

"Hey, Oh-chan," he says, smiling at Ohno's cute yawn. "Maybe we should try that."

Ohno glances over at the laptop, where the slave is currently eating out the housewife's ass. He says, "We do that all the time."

Aiba laughs -- yeah, they do -- but then shakes his head, gesturing vaguely at the screen. "No, not just that part. The whole thing."

Ohno guesses, "Film housewife porn?", but the smirk on his face lets Aiba know he's joking. Ohno doesn't meet anyone halfway; he's really gonna make Aiba say it.

He starts, "We should try..." and trails off, thinking carefully before he finally settles on: "Tying each other up?"

He phrases it like that, open-ended and punctuated with a question mark, because he's not sure how Ohno will respond. So when Ohno says, "I think it'd be hot to be tied up," Aiba's a little relieved. Any sex with Leader is good sex, but Aiba especially wants to be the one doing the tying. Already, his mind is racing with thoughts of what they can do together, images of Ohno tied up and promising to be good, just like the slave in the video. Suddenly, something clicks.

"Oh-chan," he says, "is that why you liked the video so much?"

Ohno is silent for a long moment -- maybe embarrassed about it, or maybe just floating in his post-orgasm glow and taking his time to process the words -- but he finally nods. "And the other stuff. Like the way she bossed him around."

"You wanna try that too?"

Another beat without a response, then another nod.

They don't say anything for a while after that, just lie together. Aiba returns to thinking about all the things they can do on their next date night, all the things that they saw in the video, and all the things he has lying around his apartment that they might be able to use. And then he thinks: Why wait until next time after all?

"I have an idea," he says, sitting up. "Do you want to try that stuff out tonight?"

Ohno glances up at him, looking grumpy at being kept from his nap yet again. "Like right now?" he asks.

Aiba grins. "Like right now."

That has Ohno intrigued. He sits up and reaches for his abandoned glass. "Let's do it!"

They finish their drinks, and Aiba leaves Ohno on the couch as he goes to find the few things he'll need before they get started. He returns to the living room half-naked a few minutes later and finds Ohno at the laptop, scrolling through another page of videos. "Oh, I forgot to tell you -- I'll be back soon, but while you're waiting for me, just, uh... snoop around, okay?"

Ohno looks at him and blinks. "Huh?"

Aiba waves his arms a bit, gesturing around the room. "You know, just -- like, pretend you're gonna steal my stuff or something. Trust me!"

~

Ten minutes later, he returns to the living room to find Ohno waiting for him. This time the laptop is shut and the room is dim, lit only by the lamp in the corner. Ohno is standing by a wall that has a few framed pieces of art and photographs Aiba has collected, staring at each one in turn as if he's contemplating them deeply.

Hoping to catch Ohno by surprise, Aiba leaps into the room from the hallway and shouts, "Stop, intruder!"

Ohno spins around, eyes wide. Then he bursts into laughter at the sight of Aiba.

Aiba tries to remain serious, but he can't help but crack a smile at Ohno's reaction. It is, he admits, a little ridiculous -- okay, it's one hundred percent ridiculous -- for him to be standing here wearing the women's police costume he'd sported for Sho's birthday and holding his finger out like a gun. He's pretty sure the others kept their costumes too, though he's also willing to bet he's the only one who actually planned on wearing his again some day. He had a feeling it would come in handy, and obviously he was right.

After a few moments of laughter, Ohno manages to collect himself and slip back into character. "Officer, wait," he pleads, holding his hands up. "It's not what it looks like --"

"Quiet, criminal! I've caught you red-handed!"

Ohno says, "But I haven't stolen anything. I just wanted to see some of these pieces up close, since they're by a very talented artist." He gestures grandly to one of his own paintings on Aiba's wall.

Aiba stifles another laugh as he steps closer. "Well, despite your excellent taste in fine art, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for trespassing."

There's that look again: Ohno's tongue swipes out over his bottom lip, he gazes at Aiba with a gleam in his eye, and before Aiba realizes what's going on, he takes off running.

Aiba yelps and leaps into pursuit, forgetting about his fake gun in shock. They chase each other around the couch a few times, nearly knocking the laptop off the table at least once, before Ohno zooms into the kitchen. Aiba nearly catches him by the sink, but he hops around the island and back out into the living room, around the couch once, then into the hallway, Aiba skidding after him. He races to the bathroom at the end of the hall and almost has the door shut behind him, but Aiba makes it in time to barge through and catch him off guard. They tumble to the tiled floor, shouting and giggling, just barely avoiding breaking their skulls open on the edge of the tub thanks to Aiba's careful maneuvering, and they finally end up in a heap on the floor with Aiba's hand cradling the back of Ohno's head and their legs all tangled together.

Ohno hiccups and laughs, his cheeks rosy. He kisses Aiba on the mouth, says "I surrender, Officer-san," and then as soon as Aiba gets to his feet and offers a hand to help him up, he sprints away.

He only gets as far as the hallway before Aiba grabs him by the waist and drags him back down to the floor. Aiba is careful this time to get Ohno on his stomach and pull his arms behind his back before he can squirm away again. He doesn't have the leg room in this skirt to straddle Ohno, so instead he kneels beside him, using the leverage he has in this position to pin Ohno's wrists to the small of his back. They're both still laughing breathlessly, but when Aiba reaches for the handcuffs in his back pocket, Ohno goes quiet.

Just like the costume itself, Aiba knew that accessorizing with a pair of handcuffs -- "For authenticity!" -- would pay off. Ohno had laughed along with the others when it happened, but he's certainly not laughing now.

He struggles a little, but it's just for show; he doesn't actually try to get away, not even when Aiba has to unhand him because one of the cuffs is stuck in his pocket. He covers up his bashful laugh by saying, "I know your tricks now, criminal! I won't let you escape this time."

The bracelets give a series of satisfying clicks as they lock into place. Ohno strains against them, testing that they won't give, and asks huskily, "What are you going to do with me now?"

Aiba can't help but grin as he pulls Ohno up by his shoulders. "Take you down to the station, of course."

With a firm hand on the back of his neck, Aiba leads Ohno into the bedroom, where he turns on the lights, closes the door, and shoves Ohno onto the bed. "You're locked in your cell now," he announces. "Nowhere left to run."

Ohno landed on his side, and now, as he rolls onto his back with his hands caught underneath him, Aiba can see that he's already getting hard. "But I told you, Officer-san," he says. "I didn't steal anything." He spreads his legs, practically inviting Aiba in.

"So you say." Aiba double-checks that the key to the handcuffs is still on the nightstand where he left it, and then he hikes the skirt up his thighs. He's not wearing fishnets this time, nor did he bother with underwear, so he makes sure to pull it up only enough to make moving a little easier -- not enough to reveal anything just yet. He tells Ohno, "Maybe I should join you in there and you can explain your side of the story."

Ohno nods quickly. "I promise I'll make it worth your time."

Aiba gets onto the bed between Ohno's legs, wanting to toss out another witty, in-character remark, but now he's distracted by how close they are. When he gives in and kisses Ohno, Ohno moans against his mouth and presses his hips up, and even through all the layers of fabric between them, it feels so good. They grind and make out, Aiba getting his hands in Ohno's hair, Ohno getting his legs wrapped around Aiba, one around his hips and another hooked behind one of Aiba's knees to hold him close. Somehow, being restrained has made Ohno even wigglier than usual, like he's trying to make up for not being able to touch Aiba with his hands -- or perhaps like he wants to make the most out of not being able to free himself.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, until Aiba feels breathless and giddy with the familiar feeling of being close to Ohno. But there's so much more that he wants -- so much more they can do. He pulls back and starts to sprinkle kisses over Ohno's mouth and jaw, leaning away whenever he tries to kiss back, until Ohno is straining up towards him and whining. Aiba says, "You make a convincing argument." He kisses Ohno's mouth, bites his lip, then pulls back again. "But now let me tell you how I saw it."

He tugs Ohno's T-shirt up to his collarbones and lowers his head to get his mouth on one of Ohno's nipples. Ohno drops back down with a moan, his back arching. Aiba twirls his tongue around Ohno's nipple and uses his hand to pinch the other one, and he goes back and forth until Ohno is writhing underneath him, gasping like he's in pain even as his hips continue to press up against Aiba's.

That sparks an idea in Aiba's mind.

He sits up so he can see Ohno's face and says, "I've made up my mind. You do need to be punished, but if you do exactly as I say, I'll let you off easy." He gets a hand in Ohno's hair and pulls his head back, lengthening the gorgeous line of his neck. He leans down to whisper in Ohno's ear, " _Exactly_ as I say, understand?"

Ohno tries to nod, but with Aiba's hand in his hair, all he can manage is a jerk of his head.

"Good," Aiba says. He releases Ohno's hair and crawls backwards off the bed, giving Ohno room to move. "Now get on your knees."

Ohno is actually pretty swift about it; he tucks his legs in and rolls to the side, getting them under him and pulling himself up into a sitting position rather easily. Aiba takes a moment to let himself admire Ohno's skill and all the lean muscle he knows is hiding under Ohno's loose T-shirt. Then he gets back onto the bed, fitting himself against Ohno's back and reaching around to undo his pants. He reaches inside, gets his hands on Ohno's dick and starts stroking, and Ohno leans back against him and breathes out a moan. He pushes his hips forward into Aiba's hand, then back against Aiba's crotch, completely shameless about what he wants.

He's usually squirmy and quiet, but now that he's cuffed and helpless -- even if it is just a game -- he's making all sorts of noises, moaning when Aiba swipes his thumb around the head of his cock, gasping when Aiba starts to move his hand faster. After a few minutes, his breathing has gone all high and airy, and he makes a growly, shivery noise when Aiba unhands him and leans away.

It's difficult when Ohno is kneeling like this, but Aiba gets his pants and boxers a little lower on his hips, revealing as much of his ass as he can. "Now lean forward," he says, "all the way down, til your chest is touching the bed -- no, keep your knees under you -- like that, yeah --"

When he has Ohno how he wants him -- shoulders down, ass up -- he pulls his pants and boxers even lower, exposing all of Ohno's ass and the backs of his thighs, down to just an inch or two above his knees. Ohno wiggles a bit when he notices Aiba appreciating his bare ass. "Embarrassing," he mumbles, but he's still smiling, his face turned towards Aiba with one cheek smooshed adorably against the mattress.

Aiba says, "That's the price you pay for crime," and reaches out to run his palm over the soft curve of Ohno's ass. Ohno gets that look in his eyes again, the one that says he's ready for just about anything Aiba wants to do to him. Between the look on his face and the soft skin of his ass and thighs, Aiba gets a little distracted, but Ohno makes a needy sound and shakes his hips, and Aiba snaps back into himself. "Are you ready for your punishment?" he asks.

Ohno must have thought Aiba was just going to fuck him, because when Aiba says those words, he gasps with the realization of what's about to happen. He gasps out a yes, and the sound of it goes directly to Aiba's cock. Aiba's starting to feel almost overwhelmingly turned on, and he's also feeling excited, and lucky too, because he's here with Leader -- his Leader, whom he loves and wants, and who clearly wants him just as much -- and they're about to experience something new together. As far as Aiba is concerned, it doesn't get much better than that.

He rubs his hand across Ohno's skin again, watching Ohno's fingers clench and unclench as he waits. Aiba steels himself, takes a breath, and lays the first smack over Ohno's ass.

First he hears the loud _crack_ of his palm making contact, and then he hears Ohno's sharp inhale, sounding a little pained but mostly surprised, the same sound he makes whenever they reach for each other and get a shock of static electricity. Aiba feels a little shocked too, like all his hair is standing on end. He's amazed by the way Ohno's ass bounced underneath his palm, by the red mark that's forming where his hand struck, by the way his own skin feels tingly from the impact.

He lays another strike, this time on the other side of Ohno's ass. Ohno jumps, makes another startled noise, and Aiba stage whispers, "Leader, is this okay?"

Ohno moans, "Don't -- don't stop."

So Aiba keeps going. He spanks Ohno's ass and the backs of his thighs ten more times, counting each one out silently in his head, and by the time he's done, Ohno's skin is red and warm all over. His fists are clenched tight and his thighs have begun to tremble the slightest bit, but he's gasping wantingly on the end of every breath.

Aiba asks, "Do you think you've learned your lesson?", but all Ohno does in response is wriggle and pant. Aiba trails his hand lower, between Ohno's thighs, until he can wrap his fingers around Ohno's cock. He's rock-hard and moans long and low, and it only takes a few seconds before he starts to sound like he's approaching the point of no return. Aiba slows his hand and says, "Hmm, you still don't seem to be taking this matter seriously. Maybe I haven't punished you enough."

"No," Ohno gasps, trying to thrust into Aiba's hand. At first Aiba thinks Ohno means he wants to stop, but then he continues: "No, not -- not enough --"

Aiba strokes faster, lets Ohno get right up to the edge again, and then he pulls away completely. Ohno barely has time to moan out a complaint before Aiba is spanking him again, and then Ohno is crying out in surprise and not complaining at all.

He counts out another ten, feeling the desire mount and burn inside of him each time Ohno gasps, moans, yells out. When he finishes, Ohno is whining, his toes all curled up, and Aiba is panting a little himself. He pauses to rub his hands over Ohno's warm, red skin and ask, "Had enough yet?"

Ohno doesn't answer right away, so Aiba busies himself with running his thumb up and down the cleft of Ohno's ass, until he's rubbing right over his hole. He wants to fuck Ohno so bad right now. But when Ohno finally manages to speak, what he says makes every thought in Aiba's head fly right out the window.

"Aiba-chan," he pants, squirming back against Aiba's hands, against his thumb. "Aiba-chan, please let me blow you."

Aiba can't help it -- he's dumbstruck, completely overwhelmed by how turned on he is.

Ohno must mistake his silence for hesitation, because the next thing he says is, "Officer-san, let me make it up to you. I promise I'll be good."

That, Aiba thinks, is just plain _unfair._

He doesn't need any more convincing after that. Ohno is a little wobbly on his feet when Aiba helps him off the bed, but Aiba's hands on him are firm, directing him down onto his knees on the carpet. When Aiba sits on the edge of the mattress and hikes the vinyl skirt up to his hips, _finally_ freeing his eager dick, Ohno is close enough that he can breathe on it. Aiba leans back on one of his hands and remembers the housewife from the video, how she used her slave's mouth to get herself off. He remembers what Ohno said: _I promise I'll be good._ He reaches forward to slide his other hand into Ohno's hair and says, "Prove it."

Ohno looks up at him with fire in his eyes. He licks his lips again, then leans forward and licks a searing-hot line up Aiba's cock, balls to tip. Aiba breathes out in a hiss, instinctively tightening his fingers in Ohno's hair, but that just seems to spur Ohno further. He licks up the length of Aiba's dick again before sucking the head into his mouth and slowly working his way down, making quiet, pleased noises as he goes.

From years of date nights, Aiba knows that Ohno loves giving head. He's not lazy about it by any means, this is no surprise, but what Aiba never thought to predict is that not being able to use his hands has made Ohno even more enthusiastic. He goes a little too deep and gags, comes back up to swirl his tongue around the head as he recovers, and then sinks right back down, this time managing to get Aiba's cock all the way to the back of his throat. Aiba moans and rewards him with a sharp tug on his hair -- something he never would have classified as a reward before tonight, but he's starting to feel like this has been even more of a learning experience than he initially thought. When his fingers tighten in Ohno's hair and pull, Ohno makes a sound like it's the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

The sound of it makes Aiba feel downright inspired. He adjusts his grip on Ohno's hair, pulls him back a little so he won't choke, and proceeds to fuck Ohno's mouth.

He thought Ohno was being unusually noisy before, but that was nothing compared to this. He's moaning around Aiba's cock on every thrust, humming whenever Aiba slows down, then whimpering when Aiba speeds back up. Aiba's been ready for another orgasm since he locked the cuffs around Ohno's wrists; with all that waiting, with everything that's happened, and with Ohno like this, it doesn't take long at all for Aiba to come. He guides Ohno up and down brutally fast as it builds, then holds him still when it finally breaks. He hears himself stutter out a moan as his orgasm washes through him from head to toe, leaving him trembling and tingly all over.

"Fuck, Leader," he gasps. He eases his hips back down and pets Ohno's hair as his heartbeat slowly starts to even out.

Ohno swallows and pulls off, breathing hard and staring up at Aiba with blown pupils. "Well?" he says, his voice huskier than usual. "Was it good?"

With as much agility as he can muster, considering all of his limbs still feel like jello, Aiba reaches down to yank Ohno onto his feet. "It was _amazing,_ " he says, and then he reverses their positions, laying Ohno down on the bed and sinking to his knees so he can get Ohno's cock in his mouth.

He'd be happy to do this forever, but as usual, Ohno doesn't hold back. He comes almost immediately, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his thighs shaking under Aiba's palms.

~

Aiba doesn't notice when he's unlocking the handcuffs, but later, as they're washing up, he sees the red marks around Ohno's wrists. He pulls Ohno close and sighs, "Ah, Oh-chan, I'm sorry," but Ohno doesn't seem bothered. Still, after they've changed and brushed their teeth, turned off all the lights, and gotten back into bed, as they lie spooned up against each other, he doesn't fuss when Aiba takes his arms and starts massaging his wrists.

In the dark, Aiba can't see Ohno, but he can tell that he's relaxed, comfortable, and probably moments from sleep. He's a little surprised when Ohno snuggles closer and says out of the blue, "I liked it."

Aiba's heart skips a beat; he's sure Ohno can feel it. "Me too," he says. "Should we try it again?"

He can feel Ohno's hair tickling under his chin when Ohno nods.

He adds, "Maybe we should buy some nicer cuffs -- like some comfortable leather ones I can tie you to the bed with."

Ohno shivers against him and says nothing. Aiba laces their fingers together and lowers their joined hands to the mattress, thinking that'll be the end of the conversation. But a few moments later, when he's started to drift off, a quiet voice pulls him gently back.

"Yeah," Ohno whispers. He squeezes Aiba's hand, holding on tight. "I'd like that."


End file.
